


A Magykal Day

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Because yes, Fluff, M/M, Transgender Beetle, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: This is a birthday gift to the !wonderful! PresAlex, who is !Amazing! and !awesome! and I think you get the point :DThis one's for you, babe! <3





	A Magykal Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PresAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to the !wonderful! PresAlex, who is !Amazing! and !awesome! and I think you get the point :D  
> This one's for you, babe! <3

Every memory of the night before made Septimus more reluctant to leave his and Beetle’s bed than the last. So he didn’t. Instead, he rolled over and found his boyfriend eyeing him through sleep-laden eyelids. “Morning, sexy,” Septimus mumbled. “After last night, I’m surprised you’re conscious so soon.”

 

Beetle smiled and wriggled closer to Septimus; winter was swiftly encroaching and their bed got too cold too fast –luckily for Beetle, Septimus was a wonderful source of heat. “I could say the same, Sep.” He pulled Septimus down a little and they shared a kiss. "In fact: I _am_ saying the same thing. How the hell are you awake so damn early?”

 

Septimus chuckled and checked the bedside clock: five-fifteen. “Well, for starters: I didn’t realize it was actually _that_ early. Anyway, I gotta go to work today, remember?”

 

Beetle groaned and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I hate that you work on the weekends." 

 

Septimus caught a lock and played with the edges. “I really love your hair,” he whispered, and smiled when Beetle gave him an affectionate peck on the nose.

 

“That’s only ‘cause I can brush mine _without_ breaking every comb in the apartment complex.”

 

Septimus reeled back in feigned hurt. “Damn, morning Beet is salty! And there’s nothing wrong with this curly, strong-willed mane.” To emphasize his point, Septimus threaded his fingers into his truly unkempt rat’s-nest of bed-head.

 

Beetle had to spend half his morning untangling a loudly complaining Septimus’ fingers from the hair that had, unfortunately, taken Beetle’s side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you really have to leave so damn early?” Beetle asked as he rather gloomily crunched on his toast.

 

Septimus poked his head out of closet, about to scold Beetle over the highly forbidden act of eating toast on the bed (he wasn’t even using a plate) before simply ducking back in and grabbing his coat. “Sorry, babe, but Marcia’s out for the week with Hildegarde and we’ve got the new kid starting, so I need to train them and still run everything else without fucking up too much. So I really need to get ahead and if I get there early, maybe I can go over the day’s itinerary and catch up on tomorrow’s to-do list before anyone else shows up and-”

 

Beetle was off the bed in an instant, his arms wrapping around Septimus’ waist and his lips brushing against Septimus’. He knew his boyfriend only got that talkative when he was really nervous. When that happened, he would always try his best to alleviate Septimus’ building tension. Kisses were usually the way to go. “Babe, relax. You’ll do fine and nothing’s gonna go wrong and then you can come back home to me ‘cause I already miss you.”

 

Septimus smiled and rested his forehead against Beetle’s. “God, we’re clingy.”

 

“And yet neither of us are complaining.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Septimus’ work didn’t officially start until eight-thirty, but here he was pulling into the parking lot at six-fifteen, wishing he were still in bed with Beetle. But then again, when was he _not_ wishing that?

 

Once inside his office, Septimus sat down in his chair and simply stared at his desk. He really wanted this day to go well, especially with the new arrival. Septimus wanted them to feel welcome and that may prove a little difficult, what with him having to run back and forth between this and that while also trying to show them the ropes.

 

From what he could tell from the interview, Alice Todhunter Moon –or, as they had requested “Tod”- was a good kid, and would do incredibly with the company. He just didn’t want to scare them off by being a hectic mess by the time they showed up.

 

So he put his nose into his paperwork and didn’t lift his eyes until the elevator doors ‘pinged’ open and the day officially began.

 

Edd and Erik, Septimus’ older twin brothers, exited the elevator and immediately spotted him through his open office door.

 

Septimus sighed and put down his pen. There was no such thing as multitasking once the twins had your ear. They were like a podcast: what they’re saying is interesting, but, more often than not, once you lose track for just a second you have no idea where you are or what’s happened for the past week.

 

“Sep?” Septimus looked up into the stern eyes of his older brothers. “How long have you been here?”

 

“’Bout an hour-forty-five.”

 

Erik crossed his arms and glowered while Edd moved around the office and started lifting the blinds, allowing the morning light to finally find its way inside. “You were supposed to get here with everybody else so you wouldn’t be a zombie by the time Tod shows up.”

 

Septimus waved a hand dismissively, trying to shield his already sore eyes from the light. It seemed today was more of a ‘bossy older brothers day’, rather than an ‘unending chatterbox day’. “I’m fine. I didn’t even get here _that_ early. You guys make it sound like I’ve been here since yesterday.”

 

Edd sat down opposite Septimus. “I can’t believe you’d leave Beetle all alone in bed like that.”

 

“How’d you know Beetle was still in bed?!”

 

“You just told me.” Edd smiled like he’d won an argument with their mom –which does _not_ happen easily.

 

“Plus, we know Beetle and we know that boy don’t get out of bed before eight-”

 

“-At the earliest.”

 

Septimus glared at his brothers, wishing he’d just closed his office’s door. “I didn’t just leave him in bed! He was up enough to bring toast back into bed with him.”

 

The twins gasped mockingly. “Toast?! In _your_ bed?!” They chorused in perfect harmony.

 

Septimus sighed and let his head fall to rest on his desk as the twins continued to laugh. “It’s more likely than you’d think.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe he just left you in bed like that!”

 

“Nah, it’s cool. I had some toast.”

 

“What, in bed?!”

 

Beetle and Jenna were sat around the coffee shop’s table, each holding a steaming latte.

Beetle, who didn’t have work that day, had fallen back to sleep for a few hours before reluctantly leaving the warmth of his blankets and calling Jenna for a day out.

 

Jenna had been more than happy for the excuse to take a break from her work. Being the mayor at her age was more than stressful and she would jump at any and all opportunities to get the hell out for a day.

 

“Eh, if I give Sep some puppy-dog-eyes, I can usually eat whatever I want in bed.”

 

Jenna’s eyebrow rose suggestively. “If that’s the case, I’m surprised you were only eating _toast_.”

 

Beetle snorted latte. “How you can talk about your brother like that, I have no idea.” He covered his nose in pain from the nasally ejected caffeine and groaned.

 

Jenna simply sat back and laughed. “Are you kidding? The reward of people’s discomfort far outweighs the price of being inappropriate. I mean, c’mon, Beet, that shot cleared the table.” She pointed to her sleeve where Beetle could see the unmistakable fresh stain from his latte.

 

“I’d say ‘sorry’, but you brought that on yourself.”

 

Jenna chuckled as she wiped at her arm with a napkin. “Yeah, fair enough. So, what’d you have planned for the day?”

 

“Well, Sep mentioned wanting to go out for dinner, so I wanted to go buy some actually nice clothes. I love my Jacket, but wearing it every time we go out has made it lose some of its charm.”

 

Jenna nodded knowingly; Marissa had worn the same black dress every time they went out to eat for nearly three years and had finally said ‘enough’ and went out to find different clothes. Said ‘different clothes’ were nearly identical to the original dress, but she’d claimed that since they weren’t _actually_ the same, she’d circumvented the issue.

“Weren’t you talking about needing a new binder, as well?”

 

Beetle nodded. Normally, he would’ve gone a little pink at the ears talking about his binder –especially around an ex- but Beetle was nearly closer with Jenna than he was with Septimus. Nearly. “Yeah, it’s kinda the same situation as my jacket; it’s worked splendidly for a few years, but it’s long since run it’s course. It’s stretched like taffy, the stitching’s gone to hell and back and I’ve all but resorted back to wearing really thick sweaters and praying nobody notices.”

 

“No bandages though, I hope.” The look on Jenna’s face was pure concern and Beetle took a moment to bask in how awesome his friends were.

 

“No. Luckily for us all, I’m not dumb enough to try that again. Not after the first time. My left lung has never been the same and I swear three of my ribs still hurt when it rains.”

 

“God damn, dude. We’re going right now and getting you a new binder and sparing your lungs and ribs and I forgot about all that and you’re damn right we’re all lucky you didn’t _fucking die_ and-” Giving up, Jenna threw her arms around Beetle and hung off of him like dead weight, her shoulders shaking.

 

Shocked, Beetle simply stood there, awkwardly patting her back and making a mental note to keep an eye on her caffeine consumption. “Okay... Uh... shall we go, then?”

 

Jenna brought herself upright and stepped back, collecting herself and swiping a stray tear from her cheek. “Yeah. And, sorry... about that.”

 

‘No worries, but now _I’m_ kinda the one who’s concerned,” he chuckled. He held the door for them as they left and together, made their way into the city. There was a long day of shopping ahead of them and he was excited; it had been far too long since he and Jenna had a day to themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously?! Just how stressed _is_ she?” Septimus and Beetle fell into their chairs at the restaurant, both rather worn out from their long days.

 

“Right?! I mean, I think shopping took a lot of stress off her shoulders –for now, at least. But anyway-” Beetle scooted his chair forwards and rested his chin in his hands like a kindergartner waiting for the exciting part. “How was the new kid?”

 

Septimus’ face seemed to lighten at the mention of his newest employee. “Tod is _amazing_! They’re hard working, stubborn yet somehow lighthearted at the same time, got a killer sense of humor –and I thought _ours_ was morbid- hell! If I were competing for a job with them, I’d hate their guts! When we have kids, I want them to be Tod.”

 

Beetle nearly choked on his water. _Not tonight, too_ He thought to himself. “Kids?” He cursed himself for the squeak his voice had turned into.

 

Septimus froze, the ‘oh shit’ plastered across his face. “I mean, hypothetically. Maybe. In the future.”

 

“Oh.” Again, Beetle cursed himself for what his voice sounded like, though this time because it was infused with what he thought almost sounded like... disappointment?

 

He was so busy trying to sort through his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Septimus reaching into his purple coat.

 

"In that spirit of things, I was wondering... hoping...” He pulled his hand out, clasping a small blue box. Beetle could feel his eyes widen before his brain even caught up to what was happening.

 

Septimus cleared his throat, trying again. “I was hoping that maybe you’d want to–”

 

“Yes.” the words were out of Beetle’s mouth before either had expected to hear them, though neither were complaining.

 

“I didn’t even ask yet.” Septimus seemed to be trying his best not to laugh. This was important, damn it.

 

Beetle was fighting the same battle, but he would not start laughing during his boyfriend’s proposal! “Right. Please continue.”

 

Septimus’ eyebrow grew an adorable crease and he squared his shoulders a little ridiculously. “O. Beetle Beetle, will you marry me?”

 

Beetle was a little taken aback at the use of his full name and its utterly unnecessary strangeness, but that didn’t stop him from flinging himself across the table at Septimus. “You’re damn right I will!” He shouted as he peppered kisses wherever he could reach until Septimus had to tenderly and, by the look on his face, regretfully pry him away slightly. “Babe, people are staring and I think you lying across the silverware.” Nothing Septimus was saying sounded sincere, though, due to the massive grin stretching from ear to ear.

 

“You’re the one who thought it would be a good idea to do this publicly.”

 

Septimus helped his fiancé to his feet and couldn’t stop himself from bringing Beetle up just a little bit further to kiss him. He didn’t care that the whole restaurant was probably staring, this was the best moment of his life and he wanted everybody else to know that.

“So... did you wanna stay and eat, or just go home?”

 

“I don’t care,” Beetle whispered against Septimus’ lips. “I just really, really don’t care.”

 

He didn’t care what happened right then, because they had the rest of their lives to decide.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed that the writing is a little sloppy,  
> it's because I don't manage my time wisely and I wrote this in a day. A day.  
> If you noticed parts that seem incomplete, it's because I forgot to write it, so let me know or I probably won't catch it :/  
> I'll probably swoop in at some point to edit dis bitch up a bit! 
> 
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
